Shared resources comprising a hardware component such as a display device or a printer in multiprocessing systems have been managed through a variety of mechanisms. Some of these mechanisms entail the use of atomic primitives such as “test and set”, “compare and swap”, or “load and reserve” to request access to the shared resource. At some system layer the details of such a mechanism and its primitives are specified.
These system level specifications define the resource sharing for a particular system and are not generally portable or scalable to another multiprocessing system without some additional modifications to the same system level specifications or to the specifications of some other system layers. In other words, management of such shared resources is not transparent to the system. Furthermore, for a multiprocessing system having multiple logical processing cores integrated into a single device, management of shared resources in a way that is transparent to the system has not previously been addressed.